The Perks and Downpours of Being a Demigod Rockstar
by thesweetergreek
Summary: What happens when 2 videos secretly filmed by a YouTube sensation get viewed by a record company? That's right, albums. But when 2 bitchy managers ruin your friendship with the other band that oh, I don't know, has your BFF, bf/gf, and even sibling, what happens? Join the Warriors (girls) and the Demigods (boys) as they attempt to survive the fame monster. -AU- of some sort


**Percy's POV:**

Look. I didn't want to become a rockstar. It just . . . happened. Thanks to 2 viral videos, 1 mistake, 14 people, and a snotty, two- faced producer. Do NOT get me started on the 2 bitchy managers that ruined our lives. Let's not forget my demigod status.

Here's how it all started:

Somehow, Thalia (my cousin) managed to video me singing in my room to the stupid radio and post it on YouTube. It was a pretty good song though so I couldn't help myself. The title? ** My Lame Cousin Percy Jackson Doing a Cover of Lonely Boy by the Black Keys by Thalia Grace**. The caption? _Little PoPo singing Lonely Boy while prancing around his room. He forgot to close his door. Shhhh… But he's pretty good isn't he?_

Did I forget to mention she's YouTube famous. And no monsters have attacked her. Surprise!

Yeah. I know that I was dead meat.

Soon the comments flooded in and so did the views. Annabeth was ready to kill all those girls that were all like: ur sooo hawt or m4rry m3 pr3cy! (that one couldn't even spell my name or anything for that matter!) or even some of them asked for me to. . . you know. . . do the tango with her. Annabeth flipped out at that one. She's pretty awesome, don't get me wrong, but not only her, even Thalia flipped out and even flipped _off_ the computer screen.

Then Thalia filmed Annabeth singing.

Annabeth was in the bathroom, trying to tame her wild- yet- adorable honey blonde mane of curly hair, and had her iPod playing music because she just does that. Actually, a lot of girls that I know do that but yeah, you get my point. Her iPod was playing one of her favorite songs, My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. Title? Oh just _**The Amazing Annabeth Chase Singing a Cover of My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson (seriously Annie. I love you, but you need better taste in music) **_ Caption? _My bestest bestie in the whole bestiest world singing Kelly Clarkson. BLEARGHHHHH! But she's AMAZING at singing eh?_

I get lame, she gets amazing. Unfair! Anyway, she got similar comments and equal amount of views. The same scenario happened except Thalia _and _I were cussing and pointing middle fingers at the computer. Annabeth looked pleased though. She's a little shit sometimes.

Anyway again, SHQM Record Company (Sonic High Quality Music) saw both of these videos and invited us to come see them. Well, in the end, we ended up dragging Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Will, Travis and Connor, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Katie, and Miranda Gardiner (Will's girlfriend and Katie's sister).

We would've brought Nico with us but . . . he's . . . gone. He disappeared after the war and only Jason knows why, but he won't tell anyone the reason.

We got lost and wandered into this room labeled Music/Jam Sesh Room. Really? Jam Sesh Room? Thinking that might be the room, but no such luck.

Us guys, trying to act all macho, picked up the musical instruments and started playing music. For real. The girls gave us odd looks and sat down on these beanbags on the ground.

Leo and I picked up the electric guitar, Jason and Connor the bass, Travis sat down at the drums, Frank got the DJ station, and Will the keyboard. We started playing Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes (Black Keys, White Stripes, what's next, Pink Walruses?) because of the _irony_ of that song.

"I'm gonna fight 'em all  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
And I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette  
And the message coming from my eyes  
Says leave it alone  
Don't want to hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell  
And if I catch it coming back my way  
I'm gonna serve it to you  
And that aint what you want to hear  
But thats what I'll do  
And the feeling coming from my bones  
Says find a home  
I'm going to Wichita  
Far from this opera for evermore  
I'm gonna work the straw  
Make the sweat drip out of every pore  
And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
Right before the lord  
All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will think no more  
And the stains coming from my blood  
Tell me go back home," I sang.

"Hmm. Very good you guys. But let US have a shot," Annabeth said, giving me a sly smirk.

"But you guys can't play anything." Smooth Percy. Smooth.

"You don't know that."

"Uh, yeah we do," Leo said.

"You doubting us Leo?" Reyna said, giving him the eyebrow.

"Come on girls. Let's prove the idiots wrong."

Annabeth leapt up and snatched the guitar from my hands.

"Thanks for the guitar Pretty Boy."

"Bah, only pretty? And I thought that I was the sexiest being to ever walk the Earth!"

"Go sit down Seaweed Brain your drunk on thoughts about yourself." My ears turned pink, but I sat down. The other guys followed me , not wanting to feel the wrath of their girlfriends. Especially Travis. But he had one last retort.

"Hey Katie, why are you going to the drums? The girly piano's over there!"

"Because I can and feel like it you sexist pig!" *SLAP*

He's so DUMB sometimes. When your girlfriend is doing something, shut the Hades up or lose your Man Card.

Piper had a bass, so did Thalia, Reyna was at the guitar while Miranda was at the DJ station, and Hazel was at the piano. She could play the cello if needed too.

"How about that one song we wrote during that sleepover?" Piper suggested,

What are they talking about?

"Oh you mean Are You Satisfied? Sure, why not?" Annabeth said. They started to play.

"I was pulling out my hair  
The day I cut the deal, chemically calm  
Was I meant to feel happy  
That my life was just about to change?

One life pretending to be  
The cow who got the cream  
Oh, everybody said  
"Marina is a dreamer"

People like to tell you what you're gonna be  
It's not my problem if you don't see what I see  
And I do not give a damn if you don't believe

My problem is my problem  
That I never am happy  
It's my problem, it's my problem  
On how fast I will succeed

Are you satisfied with an average life?  
Do I need to lie to make my way in life?

High achiever don't you see?  
Baby, nothing comes for free  
They say I'm a control freak  
Driven by a greed to succeed

Nobody can stop me 'cause it's my problem  
If I wanna pack up and run away  
It's my business if I feel the need to  
Smoke and drink and swear

It's my problem, it's my problem  
If I feel the need to hide  
And it's my problem if I have no friends  
And feel I want to die

Are you satisfied with an average life?  
Do I need to lie to make my way in life?  
Are you satisfied with an easy ride?  
Once you cross the line will you be satisfied?

Sad inside in this life  
I'm satisfied praying  
Sad inside in this life  
I'm satisfied waiting

Are you satisfied with an average life?  
Do I need to lie to make my way in life?  
Are you satisfied with an easy ride?  
Once you cross the line will you be satisfied?

Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?  
Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?  
Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?  
Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?"

The room was quiet.

I finally had the courage to break the silence.

"I didn't know you were THAT talented Wise Girl- like wow." The other guys mumbled something in agreement and nodded.

The door burst open.

"That was fantastic! You 2 must be Percy and Annabeth right?" the guy said, pointing to us.

"Uh yeah," I told him.

"You and your friends are amazing! I'm Harold Newman, producer and creator of SHQM Recording Studios. We were worried about you guys being late so we checked the security cameras and saw you guys. I was originally going to have you 2 be solo artists but that was amazing! What do you say? A girl group and a boy band?" Harold said, doing that finger gun thing at us.

"What do you say guys?" Annabeth asked.

"YES!" Everybody cried out.

"We're gonna be famous! We're gonna be famous!" the Stolls yelled while dancing the do-si-do. Piper just smiled and gave Jason a hug. Annabeth and I shared a kiss while Leo and Reyna embraced, Will and Miranda chattered away about something, and Thalia, oh Thalia. She was beating up Connor for him trying to make a move on her. –sigh- Expected.

Harold showed us to his office and had us sign a contract.

"What will your guys' names be?"

"The girls chose Warriors and the guys chose . . . ?"

"Half-Bloods," I told him.

"Half-Bloods? It's a bit bizarre and will cause a huge controversy," Harold informed us.

"Hmm. How about Demigods? Our punch line can be _'Even Hercules be hatin' of our sick talent.'_"

"Original, creative, I like it! Punch line's catchy as well. Demigods it is! Alright, tomorrow, you huys meet your band managers!"


End file.
